Forgive Me, I Have Sinned Against You
by Mystic Rains
Summary: Hogwarts is attacked by Death Eaters. Almost everyone is dead. The school is crumbling to nothing. Will there be room in anyone's heart for forgiveness, for the destruction they have caused?


Forgive Me, I Have Sinned Against You 

**Author: Mystic Rains (the one and only)  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Surprise Surprise  
Spoilers: None. You can base this on any year you want. But I would choose something like 5th year or higher  
Disclaimer: Yes, I am the real J.K.R. I've decided to forget the book series and just write this one shot story to piss off my loyal fans.**

**...Kidding. I own nothing.**

**Summary: Hogwarts is attacked by Death Eaters. Almost everyone is dead. The school is crumbling to nothing. Will there be room in anyone's heart for forgiveness for the destruction they have caused? **

_Another head hangs lowly  
Child is slowly taken  
And the violence caused such silence  
Who are we mistaken_

_But you see it's not me,  
It's not my family  
In your head, in your head  
They are fighting  
~ Cranberries - "Zombie"_

* * *

A cool night came to be, just as any other. Crickets 'cried' to their mates. Stars shined, and the moon glowed. Students snuck out of bed to meet with their secret lovers. A spring breeze swept through the green grasses, as the unicorns of the forest galloped around playfully.

How is it that a calm night could harness such catastrophe?

All the outsides of Hogwarts was ablaze. Bodies among bodies hit the floor. Young girls screamed as they got violated. Students as low as first years tried to come to their rescue as well as protect themselves. Pathetic charms like levitation and needle transfiguration were their only defense, only to result in their deaths.

The dark mark hovered in the air like a horrible green cloud, refusing to part among the winds. The once green grass was stained with red, blood of innocents and children. Among the fallen was Harry Potter. The once considered savor of the world, famous for his lighting scar and green eyes, sprawled along the front of Voldermort's feet. Along side him was Albus Dumbledore. The greatest wizard of modern time, once the only thing the enemy feared, was gone. A sign that no one could defeat him.

A little farther way were several bright red headed children, all huddled in a fallen mass. Two twin boys wearing a labeled F & G sweater, on top of a tall younger boy, also in a sweater. Instead of baring a letter on its front, it was simply a deep marron. Lastly a youthful girl, cooling tear trails against a cold face. Her hand held a muggle dagger deep into her stomach. She was one of the few that chose to take her own life that night.

Death Eaters littered the area, their faces unmasked, showing their identity. Doubtfully it would even matter, because everyone against them was either dying, dead, or about to die. They cheered loudly as they circled around the remaining number of people, taunting them of their last minuets.

One girl, slowly crawled out from under the bodies, her bushy brown hair covered in dirt and debris. Either to weak too run, or too worried of being caught, she snuck behind corpse to corpse. Breathing erratic, she made her way to the forest, struggled up, and ran.

Unknown to her, a golden hair boy caught her eye. He quietly followed, edging himself away from the crowd and into the forbidden forest.

As soon as he was away from human view, he started running towards the lone girl, his gray eyes flashing with fury. The female turned her head, and seeing the Death Eater behind her, ran faster. Her feet pounded onto the ground, knowing the distance between her and her attacker was drawing nearer. Gasping for air, she struggled to find her wand deep within her pocket, failing to see the fallen branch before her.

She stumbled hard onto the ground, as the steel eyed assailant caught the final distance and brought her in his arms. He wore a unreadable face as he looked down on her. The girl, coughing violently, croaked out the first thing that came to mind.

"Draco, why?"

Draco looked down at her, shaking his head. He started stroking her hair calmly and looked down at her shivering figure.

"You won't understand Hermione. Everything would be all right if you just say sorry."

Hermione looked at him in amazement, her brown eyes widening in shock and anger.

"I have no need to apologize to you-"

"Yes you do Hermione," Draco whispered harshly, grabbing her by her shoulders and shaking her as hard as possible. She coughed again, small flicks of blood appearing on her lips. He showed no reaction to the red droplets. "Say sorry for all the times you beat me in grades. How you got to be the apple in all the teachers eyes while they looked down at me..."

She went to cut him off, but he pressed his fingers to her lips, silencing her and continuing.

"You're just a dirty filthy muggle born bookworm. Yet, everyone rather be with you then me. I was left with two idiots while you had friends who would die for you if it meant your safety. Apologize for being at the top of the ladder when you should have been the dirt under it"

She was angry, tired, defeated, and confused. Still, she said nothing. It took much of her strength to say two syllables "Mal-foy?"

The young death eater smiled sadly. "Know I forgive you. I forgive you for all those things. For not being a pureblood. For not being my wife when your hundred times better then Pansy. For not being in Slytherin. For not showing a damn when you should have been kissing my feet."

Draco fell silent, his gray eyes staring sadly into hers. Abruptly, he grabbed her in a hug. Too in shock to do anything else, Hermione weakly hugged back. There was nothing else to do. She knew the night would draw to a close without her. He closed his eyes tight, and whispered to her.

"Say your sorry Hermione. I'll make it all go away. Just say your sorry."

"I'm sorry Draco..." She whispered back softly, crying.

Draco pushed her back, and slowly met his lips to Hermione, taking her breath away. It was the last breath she ever took.

He stood and withdrew the dagger from her heart, slowly gathering to his feet.

"I'm sorry too Hermione."

**This is pretty much my first real shot at a story in a long time. I've had a bad day and I've been thinking about this idea for a long time now. I hope you can find it in your heart to not flame me, since they'll only bounce off me and stick to you. Mleh. =P **


End file.
